The present invention relates to a pet flotation aid and walker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pet flotation aid and walker that includes a hollow and rectangular-shaped top panel that contains a piece of internal foam floatation material, hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels that contain pieces of internal foam floatation material and are generally downwardly bendable from the hollow and rectangular-shaped top panel, trapezoidal-shaped and wide right and left belly flaps that are generally inwardly bendable from the hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels, generally concavo-convex-shaped right and left neck flaps that contain pieces of internal foam floatation material and are generally inwardly bendable from the hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels, neck flap attaching apparatus for releasibly attaching the generally concavo-convex-shaped right and left neck flaps to each other, a first continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap, first strap attaching apparatus for releasibly attaching the fixed proximal end and the free distal end of the first continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap to each other, a second continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap, and second strap attaching apparatus for releasibly attaching the fixed proximal end and the free distal end of the second continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap to each other.
The increasing popularity of water related recreational activities has left many pet owners with a dilemma; bring the family pet along on an outing and incur the hassle and complication of safely transporting, storing and walking the pet while near water, or simply leave the pet at home alone, with friends, or in a kennel. Many persons unfortunately are forced to choose the latter option.
As a result of the huge popularity of recreational boating, many boat owners desire to bring their pets aboard their boats for a day of fun. Like young children, pets are in constant risk of falling overboard a vessel, and should ideally wear flotation devices even while aboard a vessel which is not underway but which is simply moored at its berth. While a vessel is underway, however, the risk of falling overboard is even greater. Indeed, even adults are urged to wear flotation devices while aboard a vessel which is underway. Obviously then, since the behavior is often quite unpredictable, the need for them to a wear a safety flotation device is extremely great.
Similarly, many pet owners enjoy bringing their pets along while enjoying more traditional recreational activities such as swimming at a beach or pool. The same risk of injury or drowning is present in these situations. Furthermore, in the event that a pet should fall overboard a boat or into a pool or other body of water, it is quite difficult to quickly locate the pet and retrieve it from the water. Thus, the need to supply such pets with some sort of safety flotation device which will prevent the pet from drowning as well as allow the pet owner to quickly locate and retrieve the pet is urgent.
Many pet owners, especially those of large pets, have great difficulty in transporting these pets to their vessels. Rather than taking the "family member" with them on their boat outings, they opt to leave them with friends, neighbors, or kennels because of this perceived "major" inconvenience.
When the pet owners do in fact decide to take their large pets with them, they are faced with the difficulty in attempting to move their pets to, at, or about their desired water recreation location. For example, it is often quite difficult to move a pet from a fixed dock or pier onto a boat which, in addition to bobbing up and down due to the motion of the waves, is also several feet away from the pier or dock, and can be several feet above or below the surface of such pier or dock due to the varying tides. As a result of these difficult circumstances, it is often required that a pet be lifted aboard or lowered down on to a floating vessel. Such a task not only jeopardizes the safety of the pet, but is quite difficult to maneuver successfully. The need for an apparatus which allows for the easy lateral and vertical transporting of a pet is significant.
Further, the need to walk one's pet cannot be overlooked. While relaxing aboard a boat, or at a pool or a beach, it is inconvenient for a pet owner to carry one apparatus which acts as a safety flotation device, and yet another apparatus for collaring and leashing a pet so as to be able to walk it. Furthermore, it is quite inconvenient to have to remove a safety flotation device from a pet and then place a separate collar about the pets neck so as to be able to walk it, and then to have to remove the collar and re-attach the safety flotation device once the pet's walk is complete. The need for an apparatus which can perform both functions--safety flotation device and traditional leash/collar walking apparatus--is extremely great.
Numerous innovations for pet carrying devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a pet flotation aid and walker that includes a hollow and rectangular-shaped top panel that contains a piece of internal foam floatation material, hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels that contain pieces of internal foam floatation material and are generally downwardly bendable from the hollow and rectangular-shaped top panel, trapezoidal-shaped and wide right and left belly flaps that are generally inwardly bendable from the hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels, generally concavo-convex-shaped right and left neck flaps that contain pieces of internal foam floatation material and are generally inwardly bendable from the hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels, neck flap attaching apparatus for releasibly attaching the generally concavo-convex-shaped right and left neck flaps to each other, a first continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap, first strap attaching apparatus for releasibly attaching the fixed proximal end and the free distal end of the first continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap to each other, a second continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap, and second strap attaching apparatus for releasibly attaching the fixed proximal end and the free distal end of the second continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap to each other.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,677 to Handley teaches an animal support apparatus that includes a frame having suspended therefrom a pair of elongate laterally spaced apart members which support a sling therebetween. Flaps are provided at both ends of the sling and are supported by straps which extend up to the corresponding ends of the elongate members.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,967 to Anderson teaches an animal lift frame that includes a generally rectangular frame portion with front and rear beam members connected by a center beam and right and left side rail members. The center beam carries a slidable counter balance/lifting eye member attachable to a center chain. A series of adjustable length stabilizer straps extend from a point on the center chain to a fixed or adjustable lifting eye on each of the front and rear beam and right and left rail members. A harness or sling is removably secured to the right and left side rails.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,321 to Selph teaches a protective pet carrier that includes a web and a retraining pouch. The carrier is attached to an associated structure via a hood or alternatively by a plurality of straps or by a frame.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Pet Preserver" manufactured by Black Sheep, Inc. of 3220 West Gentry Parkway, Tyler, Tex. 75702, 800-527-6762.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Canine Life Jacket" manufactured by Cascade Outfitters of 145 Pioneer Parkway East, P.O. Box 209, Springfield, Oreg. 97477, 800-223-7238.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Pooch Preserver" manufactured by Lazy Pet Products of 2521 Loma Avenue, South El Monte, Calif. 91733, 818-453-0153.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Pet Vest" manufactured by Omega Marine Products of 1638 Parker Avenue, Ft. Lee, N.J. 070224, 800-966-6342.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Safeguard Dog Lifejacket" manufactured by Silk-n-Satin of 11 Joanna Place, Colonia, N.J. 07024, 908-381-2404.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Flotation Pet Vest" manufactured by Stearns Manufacturing, Inc. of 1100 Stearns Drive, P.O. Box 1498, Sauk Rapids, Minn. 56379, 612-252-1642.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Supersoft Doggie Vest" manufactured by Texas Recreation Company of 908 N. Beverly Drive, Wichita Falls, Tex. 76307, 817-322-4463.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Doggie Vest" manufactured by Wellington Puritan Marine, A Division of Wellington Leisure Products, 1140 Monticello Highway, Madison, Ga. 30650, 800-428-2772.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "Aqua Pet" manufactured by Windborne Products of 114 Lincoln Drive, Sausalito, Calif. 94965, 415-331-3542.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, "No-Pull Halter" manufactured by Four Paws Products, Ltd. of 50 Wireless Blvd., Hauppauge, N.Y. 11788, 516-434-1100.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, my co-pending parent application Ser. No. 08/368,856 filed on Jan. 5, 1995 teaches a flotation aid hoist and walker for pets that includes a vest assembly having a buoyant piece of rectangular material with adjustable vest straps which may be fastened together to secure a pet within the vest assembly. The vest assembly has a strap handle which may be used to lift a pet which is secured within the vest assembly. A separate shoulder harness may be fastened to the strap handle of the vest assembly, so that heavier pets which are secured within the vest assembly may be lifted by hoisting the shoulder harness about a person's shoulder. The shoulder harness may also be used as a pet walking leash. The device also facilitates a pet owner needing to carry only a single leash since the leash supplied with the instant invention is supplied with an adaptor, which is a pet collar attachment connector, and which permits it to be connected to a conventional pet collar. The vest assembly incorporated reflective material therewith, so that pets may be easily seen at night.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pet carrying devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.